


Ox Princess — DB+

by LordFluffySword



Series: Dragon Ball Plus [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism REQUESTED, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabbley Chapters, Dragon Ball (classic), Dragon Ball -, Dragon Ball Minus, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Goku ended up a good guy anyways, Goku never hit his head, Grandpa Gohan wasn't killed by Great Ape Goku, Humor, Is my pacing alright?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFluffySword/pseuds/LordFluffySword
Summary: "Isn't that a Crane School technique?""I'm a bit curious to where he learned it myself. Hasn't left east Paozu in almost a decade."Some things defy explanation. The boy who came from the sky might be one of them.





	1. Ox Princess

"Now that that's taken care of," began Gohan, looking up at the newly extinguished Pleasant Mountain. "Goku, could you go look for Ox's daughter."  
"Yeah," said the monkey tailed boy, giving a confident grin. "That shouldn't take too long." Turning towards the direction his group came from, he leaped with a grunt, and flew off to find the Ox Princess.  
"Did he just...?"  
"That he did, Ox."  
"Isn't that a Crane School technique?"  
"I'm a bit curious to where he learned it myself. Hasn't left east Paozu in almost a decade."  
"Ah."  
\---  
Goku wasn't wrong, really. He didn't need to travel long to find the Chi-Chi. She was pretty close, only having gotten to the outskirts of Diablo Desert.  
That hardly meant that it didn't take long to get her back to the mountain, though. That took a while.  
"Hey," he greeted, hovering down to the young Ox Princess.  
She looked at him, shocked. Fearful, even.  
_Might as well calm her down._  
"So, you must be the Ox King's kid-"  
The girl detached the blade of her helmet and, in tears, threw it at him. He rolled out of the way, more than a little confused by the reaction. The girl placed her index and middle fingers near the white spot on her helmet, and with a shout, she fired a white beam, which Goku narrowly avoided.  
This just got FUN.  
"Well, now, looks like you're a fighter, after all," the tailed boy praised, giving an excited grin. He took in her stance, searching for any weaknesses in her stance he could exploit.  
There were plenty. Her stance was simply _dreadful._ Top-heavy, obscured vision, and far too tense: the stance she took when she threw that blade was much more effective. Still, she might have more tricks up her non-existent sleeves.  
He beckons the girl forward, a challenging grin on his face. As flawed as her stance is, if he attacked first, he'd run the risk of a counterattack.  
Luckily, his attempt to provoke the girl payed off, and she took the bait. Even the fearful have pride, after all. She threw a punch, which the monkey tailed boy caught. He winced at the impact. That punch actually stung a little.  
"Quite the arm you've got there," he said. "But that strength won't help if you don't have the skill to use it." He released the girl's fist, sweeping his leg to topple her, and grabbed her helmet as she fell.  
She hit the dirt, but put her fingers up to her forehead again. "GET AWAY," she screamed, trying to shoot a beam from the helmet she no longer had.  
\---  
It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to realize she had been disarmed. She was vulnerable. Her foe stepped forward. She scrambled backwards, stopping once her back hit a rock formation. He took another step. She trembled, as tears clouded her vision.  
Another step.  
She had lost.  
And another.  
She was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
She heard a laugh, but... there was no malice to it. She looked back up at her foe, taking the time to blink away the tears. "You need to work on your stance," he said warmly, a hand outstretched as a show of good faith. "Maybe you should start by standing."  
She steeled her will, and, a bit hesitantly took the outstretched arm.  
The boy pulled her back up, and a surge of pain shot though her left leg. Tears reformed in her eyes.  
"Hey, is something wrong?"  
"I think I twisted m'ankle..." She heard the boy let out a sigh, before suddenly finding herself swept off her feet.  
"Guess we're flying, then," the boy said, holding her in his arms. "Hold on tight." With that the pair took off.  
The entire situation made no sense to the Ox Princess, who had begun to feel a warm feeling rush to her face. The Crane school was supposed to be cold and ruthless, wasn't it? How could this kind hearted boy know the Sky Dancing technique...?  
"When did ya learn t'fly?"  
"I fell into a ravine," the monkey-tailed boy replied nonchalantly. "Almost hit my head."


	2. Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to continue at a later point in the AU with a different fic. But then people wanted more of the Ox Princess. I had part of this chapter in an incomplete state sitting on my phone. I felt inspired.  
> Seriously, thank you.

They were already halfway to the mountain when it dawned on Chi-chi she didn't even know the name of the monkey tailed boy who was carrying her. "Who're ya, by th' way?"  
"Me? I'm called Goku. Guess I forgot to mention that?"  
"Yeah."  
A period of silence ate away at the exchange. Neither of the two seemed any good at small talk.  
"I wasn't lying when I said you had quite the arm," began Goku, shattering the unwanted silence. "You're pretty strong. I can admire that."  
"Thanks," said Chi-chi, a bit embarrassed by the sudden praise. "My Papa trained me."  
"Ah," the boy said, pausing for a moment as if lost in thought. "... My grandpa trained me."  
"He taughtcha well, then," Chi-chi said, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt like it was. "Yer real strong."  
"Well, I'd hope so," the boy said with a grin. "Fighting's in my blood."  
\---  
Gohan relaxed his stance. "That's enough for now, Yamcha," he said with a smile. "You've got quite a bit of promise, I must say."  
The ex-bandit bowed in respect for the old man. "Thank you, Master Gohan," he said, a monumental level of gratitude apparent in his tone. And a bit of pain, but seeing as he just lost a tooth, that's far from surprising.  
A familiar voice came from above. "Hey, guys," said Goku, lowering back to the ground, the Ox Princess in his arms. "I'm back!"  
Bulma was, as per usual, annoyed. "Did you have to take so long? We're burning daylight!" And, as usual, Goku just ignored her.  
\---  
_Well shit._ Maybe Goku's habit of ignoring Bulma wasn't the best one to start. She probably noticed how obvious this trap was. Now they were stuck, down a dragon ball, and unless they found a way through one of the walls, that wasn't changing.  
Goku took his stance, knowing just what he had to do.  
"Ka... me..."  
He closed his eyes, pushing as much energy as he could into his hands...  
"Ha... me..."  
And with the force of a hurricane, he let out the final syllable of the chant:  
"HAAAAA!"  
The Turtle School's signature technique made a hole perfectly sized for the gang to make their escape.  
Goku burst out first, intent on stealing the wish.  
On learning the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened this chapter. I just included it because it sets up the next one, which is what I was ACTUALLY inspired to write.  
> Also, no, the childhood marraige promise thing hasn't happened. Not yet at least.


	3. The Light of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the darkness can cast a better light than light itself can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write chapter summaries before choosing chapter titles.

The new moon. The darkest phase of the moon, truly. On the newly extinguished Pleasant Mountain, far away from any form of light pollution, it could even be mistaken for a huge void in the starry night sky.  
But it wasn't the darkness of the new moon that held Chi-chi's gaze. Rather, it was the boy who trained beneath that dark void in the stars, almost as if he had been that which once filled the gap. He had hair darker than the moonless midnight above him, with eyes darker still, and he had a look of resolve clearly visible on his face, as though he knew exactly what his goals were. His fists were practically flying through the air, and sweat poured down his face. His motion was rhythmic and practiced, like a well-oiled machine, but with more fluidity than a river.  
A river which froze about as soon as Chi-chi stepped into his view. "Hey, Goku."  
"Chi-chi," he said, more as a statement than anything, as he returned to shadow boxing. "Why are you up so late?"  
"I could ask ya th' same."  
"I guess you could," the boy said as he let loose an onslaught of punches into the air in front of him. "I'm training."  
"I could tell," she replied. "What for?"  
The boy's motion stopped again. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself over."  
"What if I wanna worry over it?"  
\---  
The two men weren't entirely sure what they were witnessing.  
The burnt garden somehow looked even deader than it did before.  
Youthful shouts took the place in the crisp morning air normally reserved for the singing of the birds.  
Gohan's grandson was dodging punches thrown by Ox's daughter.  
But amidst the chaos, there was one thing Gohan was certain of.  
For the first time since Goku's return from his trip to find the last Dragon Ball, genuine happiness was apparent on the boy's face.  
And to the old man who took the boy in, that happiness was all that truly mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, some of the later drafts for this actually had a waning gibbous in the sky instead, but I ended up going with the new moon in the end.
> 
> The next fic in the series will take place during the 21st World Tournament arc, though that doesn't mean this fic will be left to rot. I'm probably gonna come back to it whenever I can put any of my ideas for the time inbetween into words.


	4. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is in an apple tree. Things happen. Cute things.

"No, too small." The Saiyan youngling tossed an apple behind him.  
Now, as for why? Well, it all goes back to the Sunday prior.  
You see, he and Chichi, that human girl that he sometimes spars with, usually have said spars on Sunday nights.  
"This one smells weird..."  
That Sunday night just so happened to be the night of the full moon.

Now, I'm sure you can see how this would be a problem for the tailed boy, as he is not to look at the full moon. So, of course, he had to miss out on the spar.  
He hadn't faced Chichi quite yet: he had opted to search for an offering as soon as the moon went down.  
"How is this one _bruised?_ "  
Hence why he was searching for the perfect apple.  
He hasn't had much luck.

"This one isn't even an apple!" He tossed aside an orange some prankster had painted red, growing ever frustrated.  
\---  
He has had much luck.  
Ripe, smells pleasant, not too small, actually an apple...  
Maybe all those duds had effected the Saiyan's judgement, but he was satisfied with his decision.

So he had returned to the castle, and flew up to Chichi's window. "Hey."  
The girl turned towards him, halting her task of dragging that strange bristled tool through her hair. "Goku? What're ya doin' at my window?"  
The boy simply held out the apple, both of his hands cupped around it. "I come with a gift."  
"An apple?" She grasped the fruit, eyeing the boy curiously as she took it from his hands.  
He shifted his weight a bit, the spoke thusly: "I'msorryImissedourspar." He turned away, and spoke again, quieter but slower. "I hope that makes up for it."  
Chichi smiled. "Ah, that? Don't worry, none, you didn't keep me waitin'. Yer grampa already told me you wouldn't be out that night."  
Goku looked at her with an unamused expression, and sighed. "So you're telling me I swallowed my pride... For nothing?" He was prepared to just fly back to the apple tree in shame, at that point.  
But he found himself caught in a sudden hug.  
Maybe it wasn't all for nothing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title was "Apple of my Eye," but that seemed cliche.  
> I should be asleep, but whatever.


End file.
